fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alexis Daddario
Alexis Daddario (アレクシス・ダダリオ Arekushisu Dadario) is a member of the Ten Wizard Saints, where she is ranked second in terms of strength amidst the Four Gods of Ishgar. She is currently an occasional member of the Zatsueki. Appearance Alexis has brown eyes, orange hair and a fair complexion. Her hair is currently cut rather short and it frames her face with a strand slightly curled inward. She is described as being very beautiful by those around her but she is well-known for having a "terrible" personality. She does not consistently wear the same outfit nor does she retain the same hairstyle, frequently changing both as she sees fit. Personality Alexis is a rather domineering, bratty, arrogant and moody person that is highly combative and sarcastically rude. She is shown to have very little patience as even though she rarely attends meetings (when she does she usually arrives late) she does not like others being late and will berate those that are for their tardiness. She is hypocritical because she will often not bother attending meeting on time or even at all, her justification being her time is infinitely more valuable. She has shown to be quite manipulative and cunning, leading people to believe that she is a sweet and naïve innocent girl in order to take advantage of them. She is highly confident in her unquestionably immense strength and greatly struggled with the prospect of being defeated. This confidence is almost unmatched even within the ranks of the wizards saints and she is not humble at all about her strength. She takes pride in her physical appearance and is unafraid to flaunt her "assets" for personal gain and she is confident that she can get whatever she wants from the many people that are after her. Although she is arrogant and quite braggadocios, she does not actively seek out conflict and prefers not to have to use any energy when fighting, rather saving it for her several hobbies. Relationships While first sharing a very antagonistic relationship and frequently getting into physical and verbal fights, the two eventually found many common interests and similarities and become much more friendly, though they still fight occasionally. Alexis doesn't seem to like the Zatsueki's leader, Warui. She Kaguya and Kurai Yoru. |-| Other= |-| }} History Magic & Abilities Physical Capabilities Enhanced Strength: Despite her physique and style of fighting not relying on her physical abilities, Alexis possesses a considerable amount of physical strength. She packs quit the punch, knocking an inattentive Ryun over with just a single backhand. Immense Reflexes: Alexis has extremely good reflexes, allowing her to perceive high-speed movement and react accordingly with her magic. Enhanced Endurance: Enhanced Durability: Enhanced Senses: Ways of Combat Expert Marksmanship Specialist: As well as being skilled with firearms, Alexis can fling objects using her telekinesis with great accuracy and precession. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Magical Abilities Immense Magic Power: As the second strongest member of the Ten Wizard Saints, Alexis possesses a tremendous amount of magic power. In fact, with the exception of Seznam Solomon, Alexis is purported to posses more raw magic power than any Wizard Saint that came before her. Magic Telekinesis (テレキネシス Terekineshisu): Telekinesis is a type of Magic that allows the user to move physical objects and substances with their mind. This is done by manipulating the Eternano from both within the Mage and from without the Mage (the ambient Eternano). The process can be quickly and easily described as "visualizing" the movement of the matter that the Mage wishes to manipulate. As one would expect of a master of this magic, Alexis can simulate flight by moving her body through the air, create powerful telekinetic barriers and shields, fire concussive physic blasts, apply immense force and lift and move tremendous amounts of weight with minimal effort. The only telekinesis user that could be considered on her level is Tsubaki Orphne, but even she admits her own telekinetic powers are no match for Alexis's. Assorted Others Equipment Quotes Trivia *Alexis's physical appearance is based off of Nami from the "One Piece" series. *Alexis's surname, Daddario, is an illusion to the Japanese word for the colour orange "daidaiiro" (橙色), referencing their hair colour. *Alexis's favourite foods are mint-flavoured ice cream and apples. *Alexis's favourite things to do are relax. *Alexis is the second most powerful member of the Ten Wizard Saints, past or present. *Alexis is voiced by .